Demon Dragon Slayer
by Hokiii
Summary: What if Natsu is The demon Zeref that created, And Igneel couldn't kill him because he know he can change his purpose. new story!
1. The origins

"**Zeref tumbayo deviro raperte, sintuya evile romando caste!**" A magic circle came out in his both hands,Zeref created his strongest demon, A demon that can surpass him, But there is only one problem

"A baby..." Zeref smirked and lifted the baby "Hmm... I shall name you Natsu"

A Demon that can choose his destiny,being good or evil

* * *

**"My king! Our spies said that Zeref created the most strongest demon!" **Atlas flame reported to Igneel, The king of The fire drakes

**"How strong?" **Igneel asked atlas who looks extremely calm **"His strength is still unknown, The demon is just a baby"**

Igneel's eyes widened **"We must kill the demon, Now!" **Igneel said as he ready for battle

**At zeref's castle**

"My lord! Dragons are attacking!" A demon reported, Zeref was not amused, He is still weak, He gave Natsu half his power and still needs time to recover "tsk, Defensive protocol"

Over 10,000 flame drakes stormed the castle, Zeref used Cursed arrow that can cripple a dragon when hit

**"Igneel go!"**

Metalicana shouted, Igneel swooped down and destroyed the Keep's wall, He let out a Fire breath killing all the demons around him, At the end of the hall there was a crib, Igneel Looked inside the crib and saw a Salmon haired boy,

He was about to stomp on the baby but he heard him cry, he looked at the boy and sighed

**"Fall back!" **Igneel ordered the other drakes, All of them returned to the Mountain and at top was Igneel's cave

He gently dropped the crib, At the same time Atlas flame landed in front of his cave and saw the demon's crib

**"Well? Aren't you gonna destroy it?" **Atlas flame asked igneel

**"No.." **Igneel shook his head, Metalicana landed and heard it

**"What's the problem here Igny?" **Igneel sighed **"I always want a child,like you both, you both have a human child"** Metalicana and Atlas flame laughed

**"Ahaha Igny that's a good one... EXCEPT HE'S A DEMON!" **Metalicana slammed his tail in anger

**"Yes he is... But a demon who do good, Might change the world someday" **Igneel looked at the crib and smiled

**"Tsk, Your loss" **Metalicana flew off **"I hope Flare and Him can be such good friends, Well im off, bye my king"**

* * *

**5 years later**

"Dad! What's going on?" Natsu run to Igneel

**"Stay here!" **Igneel ordered natsu

**Outside the mountain**

50,000 demons stormed the mountain, Some are small and some are gigantic, Zeref used all his forces and demons to get his demon back

**"Igneel! We must go! We must save the children!" **Metalicana said while in a hurry, Igneel nodded and grabbed Natsu

"pops where are we going?" Igneel didn't answer him, Natsu looked around and there's like 10 dragons flying with them, There are some dragons who he knows like Metalicana and gajeel, Atlas flame and flare and Grandeeneyand Wendy

After the long trip The dragon slayer kids fell asleep and

The dragons landed in a Giant cave **"Chronos!" **Igneel shouted, A Blue, Long bearded dragon who is covered in armor came out of the shadows

**"Ah! Lord Igneel, How may i serve you?" **Chronos bowed his head

**"We need you to cast a sleeping spell on us!" **Igneel said in a hurry

Chronos nodded **"very well, But your human companions might suffer a bit of a memory loss when they wake up"**

**"I dont care! Just do it!" **Metalicana Shouted

Chronos took a deep breath and breath a blue fire, Its sparkling like glitters, All the dragons fell asleep

**"See you in 400 years, Dragon king" **Chronos said as he lurked back in the shadows

* * *

Igneel is the first to wake up, He looked around and all of the dragons are still sleeping, he nudge metalicana and atlas flame

**"hmm..5 mor-"** Igneel hit metalicana head **"What's the idea!" **Metalicana growled at Igneel

**"We must split up, It's been 400 years, We can't let anyone see us. Wake up the others, Me and natsu are going now, See you soon" **Igneel took off while holding Natsu

**"That bastard.. Oy Atlas! Wake up"**

* * *

Natsu slowly opens his eyes, As he regained his vision, His head was aching and there was a scarf lying next to him

"Igneel?" He muttered, He scratched his head and stood up, looking around, he did not see the fire dragon anywhere, He ran outside and shouted "Igneeel! Where are you!"

Days have passed and his foster father hasn't returned to him yet, He then decided that he's going to find igneel, but before he can step outside, A black haired man approached the boy, A tear suddenly rolled down his face

"You've grown.." Natsu Lit his hands on fire "Who are you!"

Zeref smiled "I'm your creator, You're a demon" Zeref said directly, Natsu's eyes widened "No! youre lying! Im human!" Natsu clenched the scarf

Zeref approached the boy "Let me show you.." Before his finger can reach Natsu's forehead An invisible shield sparked and Exploded, Zeref flew miles away from him, Natsu stood in shock, But he shook his and ran away

"tsk.. That dragon.." He didn't bother t stand up, He looked up and sighed "What...is..life?"

Days has passed and Natsu became frustrated more, He keeps telling himself that igneel left him because he's a demon

Soon he accepted it and slowly his fire became blacker and blacker, A year later He stumbled in a town called magnolia

"Help!" A woman scream, Someone snatched her purse, natsu was wearing a hooded cloak, natsu dragneel is now 6 years old, Still searching for his foster father and unlocking his demon abilities, Natsu heard the girl screamed and disappeared in his position

An old man was watching that boy, When he saw him disappeared he raised an eye brow

"ha! Jackpo-" The man bumped into the cloaked boy "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you like wearing purses"

The man eye twitched "Who do you think you are?! boy! Im a wizard and i cna take yo-" Natsu kicked him and he flew through a house

He walked towards the man and grabbed the purse, The oldman jaw dropped in such power possessed by a kid

Natsu gave the pursed to the woman and never looked back, He continued to walk and The old man stopped in front of him

"That's some raw power ma-boy, What's your name?" Natsu just stood there and says nothing

"Hmm, Perhaps i should introduce myself first, My name is makarov and im the guild master of fairy tail, I want you to join our guild, So what's you decision?"

"Sorry gramps bu-" *Growl* Natsu sweat dropped

"Hmm how about this, You can stay on our guild and decide either you join us or not?" Makarov suggested

"And if i refuse?" Natsu stared at makarov, Makarov then laughed "Then you're free to go!" Natsu didn't expect that, He always thought that he was gonna force him or bribe him like the others did on his past travels

The guild doors opened revealing makarov and a cloaked boy

"Another recruit? This guild is becoming a day care center" Gildrats said while drinking a beer

"Another twerp?" Mirajane looked at the cloaked boy, She approached him and quickly removed his hood revealing a Pink haired boy and He was staring at her Blue eyes 'oh my god he's cute' Mira's eyes widened and quickly blushed

"Oy Mira! that's not how you treat a guest!" Erza slammed her hand in her table

Mira ignored her and stared at Natsu more, Makarov coughed "Welcome to fairy tail m'boy, Please Can we know your name?"

Mira quickly turned around and hide her blush, Natsu then looked around, Everyone was staring at him, "My name is Natsu dragneel, Nice to meet you all"

"So what magic do you use?" Gray approached Natsu, For some reason he felt something familiar in him "I'm a fire dragon slayer" he smiled at gray

"EHH?!" Everyone was shock, Makarov jaw dropped "S-So you want to join the guild?" Makarov quickly asked

"Hmm yeah.. I think ill have fun here" Natsu then looked at mira who is still blushing, "Very well! Welcome to fairy tail Natsu!, Please go to Mira and have your guild stamped" Makarov pointed him to Mira

Natsu approached her, She turned around and her heart is beating like crazy

"Hi, You must be mira, im Natsu" Mira slapper herself mentally "H-H-Hey... W-Wait right here ill get the stamp!" Mira quickly run and grabbed a box, She tried not making eye contact to him "S-S-So what color and where?" she said tom boyishly

"Red please and Here" He lift his t shirt revealing his biceps 'oh my...' Mira slowly stamped natsu's Arm, Natsu looked at her in the eye

"Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" Natsu asked anxiously, She quickly turned around to hide her blush "No" She said with a girly voice, Everyone heard that and was shock "W-When did mira sounds like feminine?.." Macao jaw dropped

Natsu just grinned "So what magic do you use?", Mira turned around but not making eye contact with Natsu "I-I-I use Take over magic.."

"oh cool, Well thanks for your help, I'm gonna find a place to stay, bye!" Natsu then walked out of the guild, Everyone is still in shock, Someone Talked to Mira more than 10 seconds, Lisanna approach her sister who is till blushing "You like hi-mhfmh" Mira quickly covered Lisanna's mouth

"W-W-What are you talking a-about?!" Mira started to sweat bullets and hope no one heard Lisanna

* * *

**Okay! new story! This is about Natsu being the strongest demon Zeref created**

**Just came out of my mind, Another story might come out after i finished it, I promise myself that the first chapter of that story is going to be 5k words,**

**NaMi! NaMi! Xd **

**If you like please review,Favorite and follow! Please read my other story 'Gone Back in Time!'**

**Thnak you for reading please no hate!**


	2. Gone

While walking around the town, Natsu thought of something 'That boy earlier... His aura is different..' Natsu saw a small apartment

"I think this will do.." He entered the apartment "1 room please" The cashier gave him a key

"Room 4.." He opened the door and saw a Simple room, 1 bed 1 sofa and a bathroom. "This will do.."

* * *

**At the guild**

"Hey mira, what happened back there?" Elfman asked the girl who looked pissed

After hearing her brother's question her eye twitched, Elfman sensed her aura and simply backed off

'What the heck is he doing to me?! I swear ive seen many cute boys but...but.. He's different..' Mira thought to herself as she blushed again

* * *

"**Im sorry Natsu, I cant have a son who is a demon..**" Igneel flew out of the cave leaving a Crying Natsu

"No igneel! im not a demon! im human!" Natsu cried

Natsu opened his eyes and started panting, He was covered in sweat "Another bad dream.." He stretched his arms and got up, He opened the curtains and it's morning, He went to the bathroom and washed his face, He looked at the mirror "Am i really a demon?" He asked himself

He opened the shower and took a bath ***Knock*** ***Knock***, Natsu turned off the shower and covered his lower part with a towel, He opened the door and saw Mira with a basket "H-Hey..." Mira looked at Natsu's Naked torso,her face turned red and didn't blinked

"Oh, Morning mira, What's up?" Mira didn't answer, She was still staring at Natsu, Natsu waved his hand in Mira's face "Oi, mira.." SNapping back to reality, She quickly turned around "I-I-I just wanted to g-give you this..." She quickly handed the basket to Natsu "Thanks!" Natsu smiled at her

Mira didn't look back "I-I made those.. I-It's a welcoming gift from me and my siblings, Well i better get going, bye!" Mira quickly run outside Natsu's apartment

Natsu looked down the basket and saw a note 'Natsu this doesn't mean anything.. It's just a welcoming gift, I baked those cookies,so please enjoy -Mira'

Natsu closed the note and grabbed a cookie "Hmm! this is good!" He closed the door and put the basket in his table

Mira's heart was beating so fast, It's the first time she brought something for someone, Even when there's a birthday, Mira didn't bother to bring gifts

She saw Natsu walked out of his apartment, He was carrying the basket that Mira gave him, She quickly hides and followed Natsu in the shadows

Minutes later, It looks like Natsu Was walking in a forest, He stopped in an open field, And looked left and right to make sure that no one is around, He dropped the basket and sniffed the air, He sighed "Mira, Why did you follow me?"

Mira was shocked, "Im not following you!" Mira came out of the bushes "It just happened that i was going on the same Direction youre going" Mira lied, Natsu just smiled at her

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mira approached Natsu

"Training.." Natsu replied "Wanna train with me?" Natsu quickly asked and caught mira off guard

"w-w-w-what?" She quickly blushed "I-If its okay to you.. then ill join" She said while playing with her fingers

Natsu tilted his head "Hey mira.." Mira looked at Natsu "Yeah?"

"Why are you acting tough? I mean you are strong but you dont have to hurt other people's feelings, i know you're nice.." Natsu smiled at her, Mira frozed for a moment, She didn't know hat to answer Natsu, It's the first time ever told her that, "I-I don't know.." Natsu put his hand on her shoulder making her blush even more "Don't worry about it, You're the nicest person ive ever met" Natsu tried to cheer up mira

"T-Thank you.." Natsu crunched his knuckles "Shall we start?" Mira smiled and nodded

"**Take over: Satan soul!**" Natsu's eyes widened "Mira.." He muttered

"Did i scare you natsu?" For some reason, Mira was very worried about Natsu not reacting for a second, Natsu shook his head "Hey Mira, Are you a demon?"

Mira didn't quite understand his question "I believe not, But that's my take over" Mira explained

* * *

"Natsu... I must test your power.." Zeref picked up a book, He opened it and a magic circle came out, A demon with spiky black hair,Black horns, Black wings and Talon like nails in his hands "Yes master?"

"Lucifer, I need you to defeat Natsu Dragneel" Lucifer bowed and flew off

**Back at the training ground**

Mira was panting while Natsu is at ease "I didn't know you're this strong Natsu!" She complimented the demon

"You're strong too! **Black fire dragon's Roar!**" Black flames came out of his Mouth, Mira dodged it and quickly charged Natsu, "**Soul extinction!"**

Natsu quickly jumped avoiding the dark beam "Men! you're stro-" **BOOM **Natsu exploded, Mira was shock, She didn't used any magic in fact it wasn't her at all

Natsu didn't moved in his position, Mira sighed in relief "Natsu! are you okay?" Natsu didn't answer, Natsu quickly charged at mira

Natsu was so fast that she couldn't dodge it, She closed he eyes and wait for the attack, She opened her eyes and saw Natsu in front of her, He is so close that their noses are an inch apart, Natsu's eyes are focused on something behind her, She quickly turned around and saw Someone or something on Natsu's hand, She moved out of the way and took a good look, It has Black wings and Long horns, Natsu was choking him "Natsu! what's that?" Natsu looked at mira "A demon.." Natsu quickly smiled "Hey mira, You want to use take over on this one?" Natsu suggested, Mira didn't answer for a second then she nodded, Natsu released the demon, And before she can blink the demon disappeared

"Behind you!" Natsu shouted, She quickly ducked and some of her hair got cut 'Damn! it's strong! how in the world did Natsu caught this demon?' she said to herself

"I have no Business with you, human" Lucifer said "My only business is that demon" Lucifer pointed at Natsu

'Demon?!' Mira was shock, Before lucifer can talk again, Natsu punched him in the ground "Now mira!" She shooked her head and used her Take over on lucifer, After minutes she successfully Captured Lucifer

"Awesome! Let's try your new take over soul!" Natsu excitedly said, Mira happily nodded "**Take over: Lucifer**" Mira's hands turned into claws and Jet-black wings, She got long horns on her head with a black armor on her private parts

"This soul is powerful, Even powerful than my Halphas, Hey Natsu..." Natsu tilted his head "yeah?"

Mira transformed back to normal "What does he mean you being a demon?" Natsu didn't answer, He frowned and hides his eyes with his bangs

"S-Sorry, It's okay if it's personal, I was just curious" Mira said quickly, Natsu looked at her "It's okay mira, Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Wait.. so that means its true?" Natsu nodded

"I don't know the exact details, Well i think that's enough training for today" Natsu said while stretching his arms

"Alright, Ill see you tomorrow" Mira walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek, Natsu quickly blushed "W-What was that for?"

Mira giggled "For giving me this powerful soul, Tell anyone and i'll show you A true demon.." She quickly turned around and walked away

Natsu shivered for a second there "Oh, The cookies you gave me was delicious" Mira turned around and gave her a sweet smile "Thank you natsu.." She continued to walk away, Natsu Looked at her and touched his cheek and notice that he is blushing, He smiled and Sat down in the nearest tree and started meditating

**At The strauss house**

Mirajane was at her room, She started browsing her clothes in her Wardrobe

She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.

She looked at the mirror, and smiled, She tied her bangs up, Lisanna slowly opened the door "Sis?..."

Mirajane looked at Lisanna who is peeking at the door "...L-Lisanna..W-What did i tell you about opening someone's room without knocking..." Lisanna gulped and run downstairs, She quickly run and chased her sister downstairs, Lisanna quickly opened the door and Saw Natsu who was about to knock,

"Come back here Lis-..." Natsu stared at her, Mira looked down and she was still in a dress, Natsu grinned "You look cute mir-" Mirajane quickly slammed the door, She blushed in embarrassment

Natsu knocked again, Mira opened the door and poked out her head, She was still blushing "W-What do you want?"

"Oh i just want to return this basket" Natsu handed her the basket "Well then, Im off.. And oh, Try wearing that in the guild, It looks good on you" Natsu gave her a smile and started to leave, Mira shut the door slowly

"Yes sis, You do look cute on that dress!" Lisanna complimented her sister, Dark aura erupts on Mira "Don't change the subject Lisanna..." Mira said while slapping a flip flop in her hand, Lisanna eyes got watery "Im sorry mira-nee!" Lisanna cried

**The next day**

The guild doors opened,Lisanna skipped inside the guild and Elfman followed, Mira slowly walked inside the guild, She was blushing in embarrassment

She was wearing the dress she wore last night, Everyone in the guild jaw dropped, GIldarts and makarov spat out their beer, Makarov dropped the Requests on his hands, but picked it up immediately "S-Stop staring at me you idiots.."

Erza smiled evily "I didn't know a demon can be so cute!" Mira's eye twitched "At least im not a tin can!" A brawl was about to stat when Natsu entered the guild

Natsu's eyes were staring at mira "Yo.. Mira you look cute today!" Natsu grinned, Mira turned around to hide her blush "T-Thanks.."

"What's the occasion mira?" Wakaba asked "That's none of your business!" She shouted at wakaba

Natsu walked to the request board, He grabbed one and Walked to makarov for approval "You sure Natsu? I mean you can take someone with you if you want"

Makarov requested , Natsu shooked his head "I work alone gramps" He walked out of the guild, Mira was staring at him for a moment and Erza noticed it

"Oooh, The demon found it's master..." Erza said with a teasing voice, A vein popped on mira's head "You flat chested bitch!" She smacked Erza's head which cause a brawl between the two

Makarov sighed, And started stamping the S-class stamp on some jobs, He was missing one S-Class job, And realize that Natsu took the S-Class job and Permitted him to go, He quickly panicked and called erza and mira

"What?!" Both said in unison "It's my fault, Please stop him, That job includes killing a demon who is rampaging in a town, I don't know what Natsu can do, But it's an S-Class job, Anything can happen, Now go" Both nodded and followed Natsu

Natsu was miles away from Magnolia, He looked at the job once again 'Hmm the prize is big for a normal Job' He thought to himself

The Reward was 2 million jewels, After hours of travel He finally arrives at the town, Parts of the town was burning and explosions are going off

He crunched his knuckles "Im all fired up!" He jumped into the town

"Mira, Any sign of Natsu?" Erza asked trying to find some tracks of Natsu

Mira shook her head, They heard an explosion in the distance, They quickly run to the source

"HAHAHHAHAHA" Natsu was fighting a demon clown, It has 5 long blades as fingers and Spit water balloons that explode in impact

"Tsk" **BOOM BOOM BOOM "Fire dragon's Fist!" **The clown demon laughed and spat a Balloon and hit Natsu "Hahahaha..ha?"

The dust cleared of and Natsu was standing there unharmed

Mira and erza was watching at the top of the cliff "Should we help?!" Erza panicked

"No, He can handle himself" Erza looked at mira who looks calmed and have faith on Natsu "Are you sure? It's an S-class job! We aren't even S-Class yet!" Erza complained

Natsu closed his eyes and lifted his hand, He opened his palm and A magic circle appeared "**Demonic pulse " **A wave of dark Pulses hit the clown and was locked in place "HAHAHAHHA...HAHAHHAHH" The demon tried to move but he's stuck in place

Mira and erza watched in awe "Erza please.. What ever you see in here please Don't tell master.." Erza looked at Mira's eyes, Her eyes is different, Erza nodded and continued to watch

Fire lit up on his right hand and Dark energy on his left, He clapped his hand combining the two elements "**Demonic Dragon Beam!**" A thin black line went trough the Demon's body, The beam suddenly became wider and wider, Disintegrating the demon, Natsu made a hole in the mountain, Erza and Mira eyes widened as they saw Natsu's Power

Both girls stared at Natsu and Natsu glared at them, He sighed and disappeared in his spot, "The heck are you doing here?" Natsu calmly said

Erza and Mira screamed in shock "W-W-What are you?" Erza asked, Mira slapped her arms "Don't ask questions like that you tin can!" Natsu giggled

"It's ok mira, Erza is it? Im a demon.. and im a Fire dragon slayer, Please Don't tell anyone" Natsu begged, "Are you fighting that thing in your full strength?"

Erza asked again, Natsu shook his head "Im still at my 10% power when i was fighting that Demon, By the way, Please Don't tell gramps that i made a hole in the mountain.." Erza and mira sweat dropped "Any ways lets get your reward and report back to the master" Mira suggested

Natsu tilted his had "Why"

Erza looked at him "Because you accidentally took an S-Class job" Natsu scratched his head and grinned "That was S-class? That was pretty easy for me"

Mira punched Natsu in the shoulder gently "Don't be cocky demon"

"Hey don't call me that!" Natsu growled, Mira ignored her and started to walk in the town "What's with her?" Natsu asked to Erza

"Well she is the Demon of fairy tail" Natsu tilted his head "I never heard that before from her.." Erza followed mira leaving him behind, Mira turned around "Are you gonna get your reward or we're gonna take it to ourselves?" Mira teased the demon, "Hey!" Natsu run next to them and started to go to the Mayor's office

At the distance, Zeref was watching "Natsu.. Why are you in the path of good?" He muttered, He clenched his fist and disappeared

**5 years later**

Erza,Mira and Natsu are now all S-Class mages, Natsu was just chilling at the bar, Happy was sleeping on his head, ERza was on an S-class job, Mira opened the guild doors and quickly run to the second floor and picked up another s-class, Natsu quickly grabbed her wrist before getting to master

"H-Hey.. Natsu, What's the idea?" Mira blushed, For 4 years, Mira still got a crush on Natsu, Natsu stared her in the eyes "Mira.. Please rest, It's your 3rd S-Class job this week, I think you and your siblings need a rest" Natsu let go of her wrist

Mira sighed, She turned around "W-W-Why are you worrying about me?" Mira asked shyly while blushing, Natsu just giggled "Well there's no rule I can't" Thos words made Mira blushed even more "Fine..." Happy flew and hugged mira "Mama! you're back!" Mira giggled and hugged his foster son back

_Flashback:_

_4 years ago_

_Mira and Natsu were training in their secret training ground "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Mira stopped his attack with 1 hand "Evil push!" Natsu flew a mile and hit his head in a giant tree "OW!" An egg fell down the tree and Natsu caught it, Mira flew in front of him "What's that?"_

_"I dont know... Hey mira can you hatch this?" Mira sweat dropped "You know eggs can't be hatch instantly, you need to take care of it" Natsu stared at mira "Can you help me Hatch this egg?" Mira blushed "S-Sure.." Mira brought Blankets and Soft pillows to warm the egg, They put up a big tent for them to sleep, It was big enough for both of them, It was Mira's first time sleeping with a boy and it's her crush! Mira can't stop blushing, Natsu looked at her and touched Her forehead "Are you sick mira? You're red" Mira quickly turned around and covered herself in a blanket "I-I-Im not sick!" Natsu sighed "Just tell me when somethings wrong alright?" Natsu covered the egg in a blanket and lied down on the opposite side of the tent. "Night mira.." Natsu sucked fire in the candle, "Night Natsu.." She mumbled_

_The next day, Natsu saw Mira cooking breakfast "Morning.." Mira turned around, "Morning Natsu!" Mira lift the pan and placed it in the Table they made_

_by chopping a trunk in half, Mira cooked Scrambled eggs "Let's eat Natsu" Mira grabbed Natsu's hand and they sat in the table_

_While eating "Mhhmm! This taste delicious mira!" Mira blushed "Thank you Natsu" Natsu grinned "You know, You make a good wife!" Mira blushed even more_

_"W-W-Well I am your wife i mean In this situation about the egg, That make's me your wife and your my husband and we are taking care of our baby" Natsu Started to choke and quickly started drinking water He blushed like hell "W-W-Where did you get that from?!" Natsu complained Mira just giggled _

_Days has passed and The egg hatched revealing a cat with wings, Both mages were shocked, The blue cat flew into Natsu's head, Mira smiled "What should we name him?" Natsu scratched his chin "Excalibur of the fire drake of the third generation junior!" Mira quickly punched Natsu "Baka!, How about Happy?" Mira suggested_

_"Sounds good.." Natsu muttered _

_Flashback end_

Natsu grabbed the job request from her hand "I need to stretch a bit" He grinned "hey! no fair!" Mira cried, Natsu just giggled and showed the job to Makarov, With his approval Natsu departed "Bye mira! Bye Happy" Mira pouted "Bye.." Happy waved his paws "Bye papa!" Natsu's eye twitched "Don't call me that!"

"I'll bring back souvenirs!" Natsu waved his hands

Weeks has passed and Still no news about Natsu, Mira started to get worried, He approached makarov "Master, We should send help for Natsu" Makarov shook his head "Natsu can take care of himself" Before mira can react the Guild doors opened, A person from the council was holding a paper and a scarf, He then gave it to makarov "Im deeply sorry about this" He nodded and gave the scarf to mira and made his way out "What do you mean? and where did you get this scarf?..." Mira's heart stopped

Makarov red the paper, His eyes widened and dropped the paper, "Natsu..." He muttered, Mira picked the paper up, A tear escaped her eye

'Dear fairy tail,

Natsu Dragneel, Missing in action after defeating the beast, Witnessed says that he disappeared in thin air, We have search the area and find no clue, His scarf was lying on the ground and no blood, or any evidence of violence.'

Mira put her hands on her mouth trying not to cry but she burst out in tears, So is everyone in the guild

* * *

**Long ass chapter XD well see you guys next week, Please review!**

**If you like it please Follow, Favorite and review**

**Please no hate!, I was in a rush sorry**


	3. My life in Edolas (Part 1)

**Please read the Tartarus arc to understand this chapter, that is all, Thank you!**

* * *

Natsu slowly opens his eyes "W-What happened?..." He said to himself, He sat up and looked around, He was in a dessert

He stood up and scratched his head "I don't remember seeing this place..." He started to walk, After hours of walking

the heat is causing him to slow down "Why is it so hot?..." His vision started to get blurry and Before he knew it,

He collapsed on the sand

A man in a cloak Grabbed the dragon slayer and carried him to a cave

Natsu opens his eyes and saw someone sitting in front of him "You're awake, good" He offered a jug of water

Natsu accepted it and looked at the jug "Don't worry, It's clean" The man assured him

"Who are you.." He muttered and drank the water "Its Laxus, Natsu.. Did you hit your head or something?" He removed his

cloak, Revealing a Blonde man, He looks like laxus but something is off

"Laxus? What happened to your scar..And you youre nice today..." Laxus raised an eyebrow "Hmm? Im alway's like this and what scar?"

"The- Never mind, By the way, Where are we?" It was getting dark, So laxus started a fire "We're in The Magnolian desert"

Natsu raised an eye brow "Are you sure that Im the one that hit my head? Laxus, There's no desert in magnolia.."

"Maybe you got a desease from being exposed from the sun, We better need to get wendy to help you" Natsu tilted his head

"Wendy?... I heard that name before.." He massage his forehead and tried to remember that name but failed, His stomach growled

"Men im hungry, Sorry laxus but i have to eat that fire, Ill make one later" Natsu quickly tried to suck the fire but

nothing happened, Laxus just sweat dropped "What are you doing?" Natsu kept sucking air "Ea...ting.." Laxus raise a brow

"Eating what?" Natsu's eye twitched "The fire!" He growled, Laxus just face palmed and grabbed a rice ball on his bag

"That will fill you up, Afterthat rest, Your disease is still unknown" Laxus said, He pulled out a Yellow with black Mace

and started to clean it, Natsu cant help but to ask "Hey, Laxus.. What's that?"

"It's Thunder mace" He said lifting it up and spark started to come out on the tip "Why do you need that? I mean you can create

lightning right?" Laxus just tilted his head "What are you talking about.."

Nats sighed "Here" He raised his fist up and started to make a fire but nothing happened "Eeh?..."

Natsu Quickly hover his hands on the fire "What are you doing!" Laxus tried to stop him, His hand felt the heat and it

Hurted him, His eyes widen "I...I...I lost my magic.." Then Natsu got an idea, He stood up

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked, Natsu looked at his hands and he pointed it in a rock "Demonic beam" A dark beam

CAme out of his hand and destroyed the rock, Laxus was dumbfounded, He never thought Natsu had that power "H-How in Edolas did you learned that?!"

Natsu gave him a confused look "Edolas?" Laxus sighed again "You must have really hit you head, Edolas, This world"

"It's earthland right?" Laxus shook his head "It's Edolas, E-D-O-L-A-S" Natsu frozed there for a second 'Where am i?'

Natsu decided to be quiet for a while, Laxus put out the fire and started to go to sleep, Natsu just lied there and

looked at the Cave's ceiling 'How come I can use Demon magic but not My fire magic?' He got up and exit the cave without

waking Laxus 'I guess it's the perfect time to master My demon magic..'

* * *

"Mira-nee.." Lisanna hugged her sister, She had been crying non-stop for three days, Lisanna can't do anything but to join her

Makarov knocked at their house and Elfman greeted him "Good morning master.." Makarov looked at elfman "How is she?.."

Elfman looked down at the floor "Not good... She had been crying for 3 days now" Makarov sighed "May i come on?" ELfman nodded

He went upstairs and saw her room open, He entered the room and saw Lisanna hugging her sister, They are both crying "Mirajane.."

Mira quickly looked at the door and saw Master, She can't stop crying, Makarov approached her "My child, If Natsu was here, He didn't want you to cry like that..He Doesn't want to see you cry like that" Makarov put a letter on her desk "I'll be leaving, Please Mira read the letter.."

Hours has passed Lisanna fell asleep on her side, She tried to get up without waking her sister, She went to her desk and grab the letter

She slowly opens the letter and It was from the council 'Natsu Dragneel is not dead, Intelligence said that his Magic should scatter when he died but There was none in the area that they said he disappeared, therefore Natsu Dragneel is Missing" Mira felt happiness in her heart, But also sadness " I will find you Natsu.. I promise..." She wrapped Natsu's scarf around her Neck and wiped her tears and smiled

* * *

"Will you please stop? I can't sleep with all that noise!" Laxus grunted, He sat up and scratched his eyes, Natsu has been up all night training

"Oh, Morning Laxus" Laxus got out of the cave and took a good look outside, Everything is smoking and full of craters "Did someone attacked us last night?"

Laxus sweat dropped "Nevermind, Let's get you back to the guild, and have you fixed up" Natsu didn't bother to argue and just followed him

They arrived at the fairy tail guild, It was different, Very different, They entered the guild "Hey.. were back" Laxus shyly said

"Welcome back Laxus and Natsu!" Gray was fully cloth, he was wearing a jacket, and ear muffs '...the fuck?' Natsu eyes just widened, Everyone is different

Cana was not drinking, Levy is mean, Mira is nice, and Lisanna keeps staring at Natsu and One girl that caught his attention was a Bluenette, It looks like She's with the same age with Natsu, He approached the bluenette "Hey.."

Wendy looked at him and tilted her head "Hey Natsu-san, Do you need any help?" Natsu just scratched his chin "You're oddly familiar, Your scent and name is very familiar" Wendy blushed a little "W-What are you talking about Natsu-san? Are you okay? Here take these!" Wendy handed him tons of medicine and run away

"Eh?..." 'I swear to god i know that girl!, I really don't remember where..' He sat down and started massaging his forehead, Lisanna sat next to him "Hi Natsu!" Natsu looked at lisanna, She got longer hair "H-Hey.." Lisanna looked at him in the eyes "What's the problem?" Natsu shook his head

"Do you know where and when did i met Wendy?" Lisanna tapped her chin "Hmmm nope, Sorry buy, she came here a month ago,and You two are never closed to each other, I was surprised when you talked to her, And Natsu.. you changed, A lot" Natsu just grinned "Nah im always like this" Lisanna giggled "No you aren't , you're always scared and hides every time Levy calls your name" 'Damn so that means i have a counter part who is a pussy..' Natsu sighed,

Behind the guild doors "T-T-That scent... That f-face... I-Is it really him? The real Natsu-san.." Wendy smiled and turned around to get back inside the guild, Before she can open it, Natsu opened it from the inside making her blush "Hey, Wendy... can we talk for a second?" Wendy just nodded, Both of them walked around the forest

"Hey wendy.." Natsu breaked the silence "Yeah?"

"Have we met before?" Natsu looked at wendy, 'Should i tell him the truth? or..or..' Wendy sighed "Y-Yes..And the truth is, We are childhood friends" She said shyly "Then how come i can't remember you?" Wendy frowned"It must be the side effect from the spell"

Natsu scratched his head "What spell?", Wendy stared at the ground "Now, That part was blurry for me.. Sorry Natsu-san"

Natsu stopped and put his hand on Wend's shoulder "It's alright, I should be the one apologizing, Sorry for not remembering you.." Natsu gave her a weak smile "Do you know how to get back on our world?" Natsu added

Wendy shook her head "The information i know is not good enough, But we can get more info at the castle"

Natsu hatched an idea "I know!, How about i join the army?" Wendy smiled "That's actually a pretty good idea, Except for one thing... Everyone will know who you are with that pink hair of yours.."

"Its salmon!" Natsu grunted "And i can dye it with another color" Wendy giggled "Sorry Natsu-san, You also need some new clothes, I'll ask Lisanna-san for help!"

After a whole day of going through towns, Natsu looked like a different person, His hair was black and He was wearing a Black hood-less cloak and Wearing black pants, And a black katana on his side, Natsu scratched his head "How do i look?" Lisanna blushed and Wendy smiled "Perfect!" Wendy said

"You look Awesome Natsu-sama~" Lisanna said with a red tint on her face, "Thanks, Oh and i'll repay you guys soon" He said with a grin

Natsu entered the gate of the castle and headed to a recruiting barracks.

After signing some paper works, The recruiter called the recruits, A black man-like cat was checking them and Pushing them backwards if they got rejected, Only 4 of them are left, Natsu was at the end of the line, the three got pushed back and The cat looked at Natsu

"You, Recruit. Why did you join the military?" Natsu take a big gulped "T-To fight for my friends sir!" The cat stared at him "Hmm.. If you defeated me in a spar and i shall let you join" The cat was going to deny Natsu but decided to have a little fun, he thought that he was gonna defeat the brat quickly

**Training Arena**

The black cat handed him a bamboo sword "I'll take it easy for you kid" Natsu smiled "What's you name sir?"

"I am Pantherlily, General of the army" Hearing that made Natsu excited "So general, Why not use a real sword?" The audience almost fainted "Does he have a deathwish?" "The general can't hold back when fighting with a sword" "Poor boy"

Natsu ignored the audience, He threw the bamboo sword and drew his black katana 'I can't compromise my magic, But I need to defeat him, I need to get back to them' Natsu thought

Lily smirked and drew a dagger but it grew into a giant sword "Any last words kid?", Natsu remembered Wendy saying about the magic was on the weapon itself

'If i can channel my demon magic on my sword then i can win this..' Natsu lifted his katana and started to channel demon magic in it, The katana was now covered in black and purple aura, Lily was shocked "Nice sword kid, Just another reason for me not to hold back" He charged Natsu and Natsu dodge it successfully

Natsu swung his katana but Lily blocked it with his sword but he got thrown back because of the impact, Everyone jaw dropped and dumb founded

'Damn this kid.. What's with that power?!' Lily struggled to get up but Natsu beat him to it, He kicked him in the stomach making him fly in the air

"**Black blast**" Black and purple like flames came out of his sword and hit Lily creating an explosion, The cat fell on the ground and was unconscious

Natsu grinned and he heard someone clapping slowly at the back, He turned around and saw Erza "Bravo.. Now, Let's see if you can defeat me.."

* * *

**End of part 1, Part 2 will come soon**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review favorite and follow!**


	4. My life in Edolas (Part 2)

"E-Erza?!.." Natsu looked shock, Erza looked at him with suspicion "How did you know my name?" She said while readying her spear

Natsu started sweating 'Shit..I can't blow my cover!' "U-Uhmm you're popular on where i live!" Natsu sweat dropped

"And what town did you came from?.." Erza said coldly as she prepare for battle. Sensing her aura, Natsu tried to avoid her question and grinned "Say Erza, If i defeat you, Can i be a royal guard?" Erza smirked "If you win i'll let you be the captain of the knights"

"Bring it!" Natsu said in excitement "**Velocity spear, Silfarion! **" A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed rdramatically, She quickly Punched Natsu's gut making him hit the wall

Natsu growled in pain 'Damn!, She's strong!' Natsu thought to himself, He readied his sword and charged Erza

Erza dodged it and his katana went through a wall, She took her chance and destroyed the cheap katana, "Game over" She smirked

She looked at the broken katana, It's still covered in a black aura "I-Impossible!" Erza's eyes widened "I-If the weapon is destroyed it can't be used with magic!" Natsu just smirked and let go of the blade, "Sorry, But this is for my nakamas.. **Demon Fists!**" 2 black spheres appeared on his hands, Natsu charged Erza and punched her in the face, But she dodged it by an inch cutting some of her hair 'W-W-What the?!'

Erza flipped back "Y-You.. W-What are you?!" Natsu didn't answer, He charged Erza and punching her in the stomach, she flew out of the arena, Everyone in the audience jaw dropped, Erza came out of the dust "**Explosion Spear!**" A spear that creates an explosion around the point where the spear hits, She tried to hit Natsu but he dodged it and the impact on the ground created an explosion

Natsu was affected and noticed his arm was burned 'shit..I forgot, Fire can harm me now..' _"Natsu...Use the roar of the demons.."_

Natsu shook his head 'What the hell was that?!', Erza charged again and Hit Natsu in the chest **BOOM**

Natsu flew and hit the wall of the arena, He dropped dead in the rubble _'__**Why are you so weak? You are Pathetic, Let me show you the real power of a**_** demon!**'

His shadow crawled in his skin, The unconscious Dragon slayer/Demon was being possessed by something Evil living inside him

His eyes was pure black, he stood up from the rubble with a large grin on his face, "**Hell Demon's Roar!**" Natsu released a Black wind from his mouth hitting Erza

"**Demon Hellward Halberd!**" Natsu raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates Dark energy between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of Darkness, which Natsu proceeds to hurl at Erza.

Erza's eyes widened and wait for it to struck, But Natsu's eyes was slowly returning to normal, The Black halberd he threw disappeared in mid flight

Natsu fainted and dropped on the ground, Erza knightwalker was still in shock but she manage to shake it off 'What are you?...' Erza approached Natsu and Combed his black hair 'Kawaii..' She thought to herself making her blush a bit

Natsu slowly opens his eyes, He sat up and Looked around the room, It looks luxurious and very..very.. feminine "hmm.." someone moaned next to him, Natsu looked on his side and Saw Erza sleeping, She was wearing a black night gown with red outlines and She was facing Natsu, Natsu blushed, He looked down and saw him topless 'W-What did you do to me?!' Natsu started to blush harder  
He stared at Erza and her cleavage were very visible, He got up in bed and faced the wall then he smashed his head in it 'No! Natsu! Calm down... Breath..'

Natsu started to inhale then exhale repeatedly  
"Awake already?" Erza yawned

"W-Where am i?" Natsu asked with a little anger in his voice

Erza giggled "Isn't that obvious by now?"

Natsu turned his head "W-What happened last night?.." Natsu was hoping he didn't popped any cherry last night

"You passed out on our battle" Erza went to the bar and grabbed some wine and 2 shot glass, She started pouring them and offer one to Natsu

Natsu accepted the wine and smelled it "Good.." Nasu sighed

"good what?" Erza looked at him with a confused face

"N-N-Nothing! Why did you brought me here? There is an infirmary here right?"

Erza nodded "You're special" Erza finished her glass of wine and she slammed it on the bar and lifting her spear to Natsu's neck

"What are you?" Erza asked coldly

Natsu gulped "I-Im Human..", Natsu can feel the tip of the spear head on his neck "I-Im serious!" Natsu nervously shouted

Erza removed her aim on Natsu's neck "You're lucky you're cute.."

"Im not cute!" Natsu shouted in annoyance

"Very well, You impressed me and I got permission from the king to make you the captain of the royal knights"

Natsu's face became serious "seriously?"

"A bet is a bet, you won, I lost"Erza admitted,Natsu's eyes widened "awesome!" 'now's my chance!'

Erza smiled "I will let you meet the royal Knights" Natsu followed her in the bathroom

"Why are the royal knights stationed here?" Natsu tilted his head

Erza looked back as she lifted her night gown "They're not here, Im changing my clothes" Natsu's face turned red and quickly turned around

"W-Whats wrong with you?!" Natsu grunted, Erza approached him and hugged him from the behind, He still got no shirt on and he can feel her soft pillows on his back, "I like you.." Erza whispered to his ear seductively

Natsu quickly got out of the bathroom and closed it, He was blushing like hell 'What's wrong with that woman?! still...so soft..NO! NO! Bad Natsu!'

He slapped his face repeatedly, Erza came out of the bathroom in her armor "Let's go"

Natsu didn't said a word and just followed her

"Attention!" The first royal knight shouted, There are 6 knights

"These are your knights, Sting!" A blonde mage approached Erza and gave her a salute "Yes commander?"

"This is Sir?,," Erza looked back at Natsu, She didn't know his name, Natsu quickly think "I..Uhmm Mitsu.. Mitsu Straneel"

"Sir Straneel is your new captain" Erza announced

Sting bowed slightly to Natsu "Welcome aboard, Captain Straneel", Natsu sweat dropped "Just call me Mitsu.. hehe"

Sting tilted his head "But captain, We will be insulting your rank", Natsu grinned "Fine, Just call me Sir Mitsu"

Sting bowed again "I shall introduce myself and the knights.."

The knights formed a line in front of Natsu "I am Sting Lightsaber" He gave him a bow again, He's wielding a Huge shield and a long sword

"My name is Rouge sage" A black haired mage bow, His weapon is a black katana

"I am Brain, The tactician" A white haired man with brownish skin bowed too, His weapon is a Giant war hammer

"I am Kama" He's wearing a Skull mask and 2 Huge scythes on his back, He bowed

"I-Im M-Meredy, I-I am the Medic here" A pink haired girl bowed and introduced herself nervously, She got a first aid kit on her left waist and A dagger on her right

"My name is poppy" A Brown haired knight with a British accent bowed, On his back is a Great sword with Dragon designs on them

Natsu bowed to them too "Thank you for accepting me as your captain"

"I'll be taking my leave, i'll see you later Mitsu-kun" Erza went out the room

"What is your orders captain?" Rouge asks

Natsu gave them a toothy grin "We Party!", Everyone looked at each other confused

"Party?" Sting asked "Forgive us sire, But.. What's a party?"

Natsu jaw dropped "What?! You don't know what's a party?"

The 6 nodded , Natsu sighed "Never mind then, I need to ask something about Anima"

There was a silence for a moment but sting decided to talk first "Anime is broken sir, Anima activated itself and someone or something will get sucked up, The latest event of anima activating on its own was 5 days ago"

Natsu's eyes widened "How many times did it activates on its own?"

"4 sir",Natsu scratched his chin "Can we go through Anima?" Natsu quickly asked

"No sir, The people who jumped to anima got their body shredded"

"What?! Is there another way?!" Natsu shouted

"There is sir, The prince went through and somehow survived, we didn't know how he did it"

"I see..How long it will take to activate anima manually?"

"2 years..", natsu's eyes widened 'Im sorry guys,I guess I'll be here longer than i thought..Mira..I'll be back'

"Forgive me for asking sir, But why do you want to go through anima?" Sting asked

Natsu started sweating bullets "Uhh, I need to find the prince..And bring him back..?" He said Nervously

"Very well sir, As Knights, We will help you to achieve your goal"

"Thanks" Natsu gave them a smile

* * *

The guild doors opened revealing Mira on her dress and her bangs tied up, A sweet smile on her face and a scarf on her neck

The guild didn't bother to ask or complain with the White haired mage

She sat down on the bar and her rival Erza approached her

"Are you alright mira?" She asked anxiously, She expect to hear an insult for being nice to her

"Good morning Erza!, Yes Im alright" She gave her a sweet smile

Erza's eyes widened and quickly touched her forehead "Are you sick Mira?!"

Mira pouted "Im not sick Erza!"

"Erza please stop that, I need to talk to you Mira" The master called her into his office

"I see you're feeling good today" Makarov said while signing some papers

Mira nodded "I will find him Master", Makarov stopped signing and stared at her "Mira, Don't"

Mira slammed her hands in his table "But Why?!" She shouted

Makarov sighed "We don't have a clue on where he is and He might be in the other countries, Earthland is big and there's no way we can find him,We just need to gather some intel from the council to know where he is"

Mira's eyes got watery and her face was still mad, She quickly run outside the office and outside the guild

she went through the forest where they always train, Scorch marks are still on some trees, She leaned on a tree where Natsu always meditates. She sit down and hugged her knees and started crying

"Natsu..Where are you?.."

* * *

The 7 was doing nothing, Brain is reading a book, Meredy kept staring at their captain, Sting is polishing his shield, Rouge is taking a nap on the chair,poppy and Kama are playing cards and Natsu is staring at the clouds in the window

Their doors slammed open "A village is under attack! We can't defeat the monster!, We need your aid!"

Natsu stood up "Let's go!", poppy giggled "No need to worry about that captain, I got this"

The other doesn't seem to be worried and just continued on the things they were doing, Natsu looked at poppy "Then you're coming with me"

poppy sighed "Fine"

Meredy quickly got up "I-Ill go too" She said shyly, Natsu quickly grabbed her hand, making her blush "Let's go! The town is in danger, We can't waste time"

**"ROOARR" **A giant rock monster about 50 feet in height and have huge hands and it's rampaging on a village

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw someone got hit by it's rocky hands and got thrown away, The blood stained in its rock hand

For natsu, It's his first time seeing a civilian being killed in front of him, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth

Natsu disappeared on his spot "Whats your order ca-" Poppy looked back and Natsu was gone

Natsu jumped on the rock giants head and placed his hand on its forehead ***Tap***

The rock monster stopped, scribbles of unknown letters started to crawl all over its body

Poppy and meredy's was dumbfounded, "Cool..." Poppy muttered

Natsu jumped off and landed in front of Poppy and Meredy

They can see the hatred in his face, "C-Captain.. Are you alright?" Meredy asked anxiously

Natsu didn't answer "**Convertimini ad cinerem**" the rock monster turned into ashes

'Now i know why they made him captain' Poppy smirked with some sparkles on his eyes

Natsu sighed and smiled "Let's head back"

* * *

**There we go! **

**sorry about this chapter, I rushed it a bit, Now im off writing the next chapter for My lover is a demon**

**Please favorite,follow and Review!**

**P.S/ Sorry im not really good at english, Not my native language **


End file.
